


Why Luna can see Thestrals

by bookspark



Series: MNFF Forum Homework [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Luna-centric, So names are wrong, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Luna can see Thestrals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Luna can see Thestrals

**Author's Note:**

> Homework from a long ago place called Muggle Net Fan Fiction Forums... I was told to write a drabble about Luna. Please note, this was written BEFORE we knew anything about Luna's family. I did change the names I'd given her parents to fit the cannon we now know, but nothing else.
> 
> I’ve tried to show Luna as a child with her mother, but I’m not sure how well I did. I was reading the passage for the extended discussion and she says the reason she can see thestrals because of her mother...which means she must have been there and I tried to write about that...I have come to the conclusion I should never try to write Luna again if I can help it. I seem to be quite terrible at it -,-

Luna looked up at her mother and smiled. “Mum, it would be awfully nice to watch you work.” She said, her short, white blonde hair brushing her shoulders as she walked behind her mother. 

Pandora Lovegood looked down, her daughter’s large silver eyes meeting her with both unwavering determination and child-like hope. Pandora smiled and sighed. “Yes, you may, but I want you to stay were I put you, I don’t want you getting hurt.” She said sternly and, at Luna’s smiling nod, took her daughter’s hand.

Luna looked up at her mother as she sat on the stool in the corner of the workroom and smiled. “Thank you, Mum .” She said to her mum brightly.

Pandora stepped back and smiled, saying the traditional line in the Lovegood house before she cast an Imperturbable Charm and turned to her work. “We’ll see each other again, Luna, baby. Whether here or there, we don’t know.”

 

Luna looked on as her mother created and wove magic before a sudden explosion shattered everything. Luna watched in silence as things flew towards her only to be repelled by the spell . She had tried screaming, but when her shrieks only echoed back at her she stopped. Instead she pulled her legs up to her chest and repeated the family saying. “‘We’ll see each other again. Whether here or there, we do not know.’ ‘We’ll see each other again. Whether here or there, we do not know.’ ‘We’ll see each other again. Whether here or there, we do not know.’” Over, and over, and over. She no longer felt the tears as she looked at the body of her mother, crumpled on the ground. “‘We’ll see each other again. Whether here or there, we do not know.’”

~ ~ ~

Luna sat on the porch and looked out at the sky, her face displaying the dreamy expression she would become known for when she entered Hogwarts in two years.

Xenophilius Lovegood looked at his little girl, startled at her expression. Never before had she looked so...lost. Luna had always been smart and alert. Close to her mother and scoffing him and the magazine he’s part of. She was always quick to notice things...but now...things were so different. He walked over to Luna and placed a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. 

Luna turned around, visibly pulling herself back to this world. “Yes, Father ?” She asked, her expression slightly less dreamy now.

Xenophilius looked at his daughter. “What were you looking at?”

Luna smiled softly and shook her head. “ _At_ nothing, _for_ Mum.” She said and turned away, the dreamy expression coming back as her eyes unfocused.

Xenophilius had a feeling that this look was going to become very familiar, and it saddened him.


End file.
